Dahlia
Dahlia (also known as Dayu) is Deker's wife and one of the characters from Power Rangers Samurai. She is a human/Nighlok and one of Master Xandred's two followers, working to bring the Netherworld onto Earth by flooding the Sanzu River. Dayu had many powers and abilities such as, mouth blasts, super speed, basic teleportation it was seen when she was battling Mia, Dayu is also capable of creatings from Earth to the Netherworld. Background Prior to her service to Xandred, Dayu was once a woman named Dahlia, recently married to the man known as Deker. On the night of their wedding, the two presented each other with gifts; a Katana for Deker and a decorated guitar for Dahlia. Sometime in the night, a fire broke out in their home while Dahlia and presumably Deker were asleep, when Dahlia woke to find their bedroom burning, Deker was nowhere to be found. The couple managed to escape the house, but Deker was severely injured. In a moment of desperation, she called out for help and summoned the "King of the Nighlok's" (later revealed to be Serrator). Serrator agreed to save Deker, but at the expense of Dahlia's humanity. She agreed to his terms and was tricked soon thereafter, Serrator turned them both into Nighloks and wiped Deker of his memory. Upon Deker's revival and immediate transformation into his Nighlok half, he vanished, leaving Dahlia behind. She then was transformed into her current Nighlok form of Dayu. Some unknown amount of time later, Dayu was approached by Master Xandred, who was drawn to the sad music Dayu played on her transformed harmonium, as it soothed his uncontrollable rage and painful headaches. He offered her a place as his minion, which she accepted. As a half-Nighlok, Dayu served as one of the two generals working at Xandred's side to fight against the Samurai Rangers, yet she is embittered by her time in the Netherworld. Dayu still clings to the memory of her mortal life and her relationship with Deker, despite that he has no memory of their life together. She primarily regrets "cursing" him as a Nighlok with the unquenchable desire for the "ultimate duel".Boxed In On one occasion, she attempted to use the tears of newlywed brides to flood the Sanzu River and recreate her wedding dress, only to be foiled by the Samurai Rangers (Mia and Emily in particular). She is skilled in battle, lasting long enough against the Rangers until Jayden prepared to attack her with the Fire Smasher. It was there that she was rescued and forced to retreat by Deker, who intervened in the battle upon finding the opponent Uramasa (his Katana) was seeking.There Go the Brides She thanks him for saving her life and inquires why he wishes to fight the Red Ranger, to which he answers he is "cursed to satisfy this urge" for the ultimate duel and nothing else was important, not even his past life. When visiting The Tengen Gate, Mia and Kevin were told of the old folktale about a woman who made a deal with the King of the Nighloks to save her beloved and was tricked, foreshadowing the fate of Dayu and Deker. The Tengen Gate When Xandred damaged her Harmonium, Dayu fled the ship, intending not to return. She attacked a guitarist performing for the public, intending to use him to repair her weapon. This incites a battle between her and Mia, who happened to be passing by when she attacked. Xandred sends Rhinosnorus after Dayu, the monster blasts them with a sleeping spell and the two are sent into the dream world where Dayu's past life is revealed to the Pink Samurai Ranger. Dayu later finds the Furry Wart that was cast out by Master Xandred. She now has someone to talk to at last. Dayu tells the Furry Wart that Master Xandred had broken her harmonium and wants revenge for it. Dayu thought Deker was dead. She went to the spot, where she thought he had perished, only to find his broken sword. There, she encountered Serrator once again. She was still mad at Serrator, after what he did to her and Deker in the past. Serrator offered to fix her Harmonium, and locate Deker, if she agreed to serve him, which she did. She later finds Deker in the woods. Deker revealed to her that his Ultimate Duel didn't free him from his curse, due to his sword being broken. Dayu convinced him to join Serrator, in exchange for fixing his sword, which he did. When they joined forces with Serrator, he gave Dayu a dagger as a temporary replacement and Deker a Mooger's sword as a temporary replacement too. Later, Dayu returned to Master Xandred's side, after he fixes her Harmonium. Before this happened, she was betrayed and attacked by Serrator, who revealed that she was merely a pawn in his own master plan. Some time after Serrator betrayed her, Dayu tried to convince Deker to join with her and Master Xandred, having completely lost all trust in Serrator. Her fears are further convinced, when she saw Serrator give Deker back his sword, while she silently hoped that Deker won't allow Serrator to use him as a pawn. When Serrator was locating the weakest point between Earth and the Netherworld, Dayu followed him there. When Deker arrived to claim Uramasa, Dayu watched as Deker betrayed Serrator, in a mix of relief and concern. Later, after Serrator's destruction, Dayu went to Deker's side, offering to help him find a way to break his curse. After he denied her assistance, she returned to Octoroo on the Netherworld ship. Later when, Deker and Jayden were fighting each other, Dayu sensed that Deker and Jayden are fighting each other in an epic duel. During nighttime, Dayu tried to stop Deker from continuing the duel because she doesn't want to lose Deker again. Since Deker refused and stated that he wants to be freed from his curse, Dayu reluctantly let Deker continue the duel. When Deker died, Dayu planned to spread misery in the human world and cast aside all humanity that was left within her. She fought with Mia who broke her harmonium causing Master Xandred to return. After Xandred returned, he thanked Dayu for reviving him, but she stated that she played the harmonium for Deker. She further explained that she wasn't really a Nighlok due to her heart remaining human. Reminded of that, Xandred absorbed Dayu to gain immunity from drying out and the Sealing Symbol. If Dayu was still alive in some form following her absorption, then she too was killed when the Samurai Rangers defeated Xandred, possibly allowing her to be reunited with Deker in the afterlife. Powers and abilities *Strength; Dayu may not be the strongest Nighlock but she was easily able to overpower Mia in a duel. *Durability; Multiple hits from Mia's Spin Sword were easily shrugged off. *Steam Blasts; Dayu can fire white steam from her mouth to damage her enemies severely. *Netherworld Transportation; Dayu can move from earth to the Netherworld and vice versa by vanishing inside of gaps between our world and where the Nighlock from. *Super Speed; Dayu can dash around at high speeds. She usually uses this in conjunction with her harmonium. Relationships Deker Deker is married to Dahlia. Mac Grimborn Dayu was impressed by Mac's mad skills and physical prowess in battle. She eventually dueled him. He felt bad for what Serrator did to her and Deker. Jasiri Dayu glared at Jasiri and revealed to have a history with hyenas. Twilight Sparkle Dayu learns of Twilight Sparkle's love for Mac. Serrator She knew Serrator when she was Dahlia. Octoroo She was friends with Octoroo. Ryan Heretic She is Ryan Heretic's partner. He trusts her even she has her Nighlok side and he likes her music. When he gets sad, she plays her music on her Harmonium to play his worries away. Rarity She liked Rarity's sense of fashion. Rainbow Dash She trusts Rainbow Dash. Arsenal *Dayu's Harmonium *Dayu's Dagger Dayu plays her harmonium to play sad tunes and uses her dagger Serrator gave her. *Blade Deployment; Dayu can remove the head of the weapon to remove a shirt stabbing sword to use in combat. *Blade Rush; Dayu's strongest attack. Dayu would remove the blade in her Harmonium and then rush at her enemies, multi striking them before skidding to a stop and researching her weapon. The enemies would then burst and collapse. This could take out five Samurai Rangers since she never used this around Antonio. *Soothing Music; According to Master Xandred, the "Harmonium" soothes him, as it's music is a song of despair. Only Dayu's song, while performed and played using this instrument, can soothe Master Xandred and his chronic headaches. Friends/Allies *Mac Grimborn * Jasiri *Kion *Kiara *Kovu *Simba *Nala *Twilight Sparkle *Octoroo *Janja *Mufasa * Harry Potter * Astrid Hofferson * Ryan Heretic * Starlight Glimmer * Sabine Wren * Hera Syndulla *C1-10P (Chopper) *Ahsoka Tano * Fluttershy * Brea Trivia *She is married to Deker. *According to Octoroo, her Harmonium was the only thing she cared about. *She loves her Furry Wart friends. *As Dahlia, she is played by Rugan Bu Bray and is voiced by Kate Elliot as Dayu. *Mac and Dayu will have a duel. *In The Sealing Symbol (episode), Mac will save Dayu and turn her back into human. She and Deker will be reunited at some point. *She will meet Ryan Heretic and Mac in Rise of the Old Masters. *She is surprised to learn that Ryan and Mac are Jedi who survived Order 66. *Dayu will meet Tavra in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. *She is the one who Ryan Heretic trusts even she is a Nighlok and he's a human. Category:Half-humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who hail from the Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Heroines Category:Sacrificed characters Category:TV show Characters Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Married characters Category:Nighloks Category:Characters who were evil because of another villain Category:Caring Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Tragic characters Category:Generals Category:Musicians Category:Power Rangers Samurai Characters Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroines Category:Compassionate characters Category:Duelists Category:Characters voiced by Kate Elliot Category:Caring characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Half-Nighloks Category:Characters who were easily tricked by villains Category:Characters played by Rugan Bu Bray Category:Mac's Allies Category:Heroes Category:Forgiven characters Category:PR Monsters that were originally human Category:Shrek's Adventure Team Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Singing heroines Category:Partners Category:Fighters Category:Twilight's most trusted Allies Category:The Resistance Category:Married heroes